


Natsu no Tenma

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: completely for fun, just yuki/tenma back and forth dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Yuki and Tenma give their impressions on the troupe's solo songs. Or more like, Yuki cuts off Tenma every second. (The actual impressions are like 1% of this, but they're kinda there for Sakuya, Masumi, Tenma, and Yuki's solos.)
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki & Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 25





	Natsu no Tenma

**Author's Note:**

> this started because i thought it really funny that "dilemma" and "tenma" had the same last two letters in japanese. very dumb. i hope you enjoy their conversation as much as i do!!

_ “Okay, the camera’s set up. I’ll get it rolling and leave you two to it.” _

_ “Okay, Ma.” _

_ “Ready whenever.” _

_ “Have fun with it. Three, two, one…” _

-

“All right, let’s do this. Today’s solo song impressions are by me, Tenma Sumeragi, leader of the Summer Troupe, and my roommate, Yuki Rurikawa.”

“Helloo.”

“We’ll be listening to about a minute of the chorus of each song and then saying what we thought for future preservation.”

“Not that your thoughts are worth much, hack.”

“Hey?! Do you mind not---”

“First up is  _ Red-haired Cherry Blossoms  _ by 100% Energy Concentrate!”

-

“Blinding. And it’s a song. Okay, next is  _ SICK SICK SICK _ by our resident stalker.”

“Wait, I haven’t said---”

-

“...Yikes.”

“Is the Director okay with this?!”

“For once, I agree. Now for Villager A’s  _ Dandelion’s Yawn _ .”

"Aren't our impressions a little sho---"

\---

“That’s it for the Spring Troupe. Packed with weirdos. Overall thoughts?”

“You barely let me get a single word in, Rurikawa.”

“Giving you a chance now, but if you really don’t want to!”

“No! I will! Each song was, uh, seriously unique---”

“Right, right. Next, oh my?  _ Summer is Tenma _ ? Sounds pretty narcissistic already.”

“What the hell, don’t just misread it, it’s  _ Summer’s Dilem _ \---”

-

“...Pfft.”

“SHUT UP.”

“I didn’t say anything, not that I need to. I’m saving calling anything outright embarrassing until we get to Kazunari.”

“What do you mean you don’t need to?!”

“Neext, my song.  _ MINORITY _ .”

-

“...”

“Ew, don’t try to pat me on the back.”

“What am I supposed to do?! I just got into a character for mine, but you wrote about what you went through…”

“Well, I found a place here, didn’t I? It’s fine now. You can introduce the next one, by the way.”

“This late in the game?!”

“If you don’t want to---”

“Okay next up  _ One Day, I’ll Become a Prince _ by Muku Sakisaka!!”

\---

“Summer’s songs are pretty good, if I do say so myself! Bright and lively, with a dash of seriousness, just like our performances.”

“If you say so yourself? Like you wrote any of those songs, hack.”

“Can’t I be proud as a leader?!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far!!


End file.
